Open and Shut
by miseryxdance
Summary: Sarafina and Catherine are just two girls who have to rescue a girl from XANA. But on the way to saving her, they come across many obstacles, such as jealous people, greed, and the worst of all, love.


-1**Reader: Catherine and Sarafina are MY characters…use only with permission. And…feel free to use Code Lyoko because unfortunately, I do not own it. (**

Chapter One

"Hey, look out Sarafina!"

Sarafina had to nearly dive out of the way of an oriental fan flying by her head, which Yumi, of course had thrown at her. Now Yumi was laughing and Sarafina was pouting.

"Wow. I remember last year. When we came to Lyoko for the first time." Sarafina's friend Catherine said. Catherine had green wings with nothing on them. Her tail was long and green with black spikes, and her bright red hair was pulled back with a green clip. She had on a green tank top and brown cargo pants and green shoes. "Yea. I remember as well." Sarafina said airily. She, on the other hand, had purple wings with black on them and a purple tail with silver spikes. Her t-shirt was a simple silver while her pants and shoes were purple.

Yumi walked over to them. "Sarafina, you almost got your little head chopped off." She said jokingly. Sarafina glared at her. Catherine stepped between the two, making sure there wasn't a fight. "Calm down you two." She warned. All the girls giggled and then heard a voice say, "You guys ready to come back now?" It was Jeremie- asking if they had spent enough time in Lyoko. "Yea, yea…we're leaving now!" Yumi responded. She rolled her eyes, and in a few moments they all had come back to Earth.

"So, how was your trip to Lyoko, guys?" Jeremie asked. The three girls all replied, "Fine." Sarafina sighed. "I just wish we could've stayed longer…I have a feeling that XANA will do something totally insane, I mean it." Sarafina put her hands on her hips. Now she wore a purple t-shirt and sparkly navy blue jeans, and purple fuzzy boots. Her long, medium brown hair fell down around her shoulders. Catherine nodded. "I had the same feeling, you know." Catherine now wore a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans. She had on white skater shoes with green laces. Her curly hair was down. Yumi frowned. "Why am I always the one who doesn't feel things?" She complained. Everyone laughed but her. "Sarafina and Catherine are more…er…sensitive, I suppose." Jeremie said. Yumi gave him a dirty look.

Later, Sarafina and Catherine were talking in their dorm room. You could always tell who's side of the room was who's. Sarafina's was covered in pictures of all her friends, pictures of the ocean, the sunset, everything. It was kind of messy. Hats were flung everywhere, and a long black leather jacket was slung over her chair. Catherine's side, however, was much more clean. She had pictures of all her friends like Sarafina, but she also had pictures of the Warriors cats, dragons, and horses. She had only one hat out, and her jacket was on her bed. The room was split right in half.

"So Sarafina, what's up with XANA?" Catherine asked while she typed away on her laptop. Sarafina shrugged and looked up from her homework. "I dunno yet." She replied. Catherine stopped typing. "You don't know yet?" She asked. Sarafina glared. "NO I do not know YET." She snapped. Catherine rolled her eyes. "Okay. Sorry." The only sound was that of Catherine's laptop's keys being clicked.

Click. Click. Click.

"Do you think something bad will happen?" Sarafina finally asked the question that had been on her mind. Catherine shook her head, the changed her mind, and nodded, then changed her mind again and shrugged. "You never know with these things." Sarafina nodded and went back to her homework.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sarafina asked, not looking up from the homework. "Yumi!" was the response. "Come on in, Yumi!" Catherine called out. The door flung open to reveal not Yumi, but Sissy. "Hey! What the-" Sarafina said. Sissy laughed. "HA!" She said, walking into the room. "I've heard you two have been sneaking off every night with Yumi. Is it true?" Catherine and Sarafina exchanged glances. It _was_ true. They'd been going to Lyoko every night now for over a month.

"No. We're here every night." Sarafina answered coolly. Sissy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She challenged. "Well, FYI, Yumi told me all about this 'Lyoko' thing." She said, maniacal grin on her face. Sarafina and Catherine's jaws dropped. "WHAT?!?!?" They both exclaimed. Sissy laughed as she walked out of the room. "Buh-bye!" She said.

"YUMI WOULD NOT DO A THING LIKE THAT!" Catherine cried. "Yumi is like glue. When she has a secret, it sticks to her." Sarafina tilted her head. "Um…sure…" She said. "What, bad metaphor?" Catherine asked. Sarafina replied, "I don't even think that WAS a metaphor." Catherine jumped back onto her bed and clicked away on her laptop. "I think I should check out Lyoko," Catherine said, switching laptops. "It's all clear."

Later that evening, Sarafina was eating supper with Odd. "I think there's something wrong in Lyoko." She said quietly to him. He looked up from his…er…sandwich and said, "Cool! Will I get to fight something?" Sarafina rolled her amber colored eyes and smiled. "And you're my best friend?" She said. Odd smiled and nodded. Yumi, Ulrich, and Catherine all walked up behind Odd. "Can we sit?" Yumi asked. Sarafina nodded. They all sat down.

"So. Catherine told me about this XANA thing," Ulrich said. Sarafina shrugged and took a sip of her milk. "What do you think is wrong?" Ulrich now asked Sarafina. Her head snapped up. "I don't know. Not right now, anyways." Ulrich nodded and bit into his sandwich. "Who knows. Maybe nothing is wrong." Yumi said softly. Suddenly Catherine cried, "Oh my god, I forgot to tell you!" She quickly took a sip of water before saying, "Sissy knows we go to Lyoko."

Ulrich and Odd almost choked on their sandwiches. Sarafina's eyes widened. "Yean, and Yumi, she said YOU told her. But me and Catherine know that you are like a bad metaphor…no…wait…was it like tape?" Catherine glared. "I thought we said we wouldn't mention that." She said through clenched teeth. Sarafina giggled. "Ooops. Sorry. Anyways." Yumi looked down at her food. "I didn't tell her a thing!" She said. Sarafina nodded. "We know, we know."

The next day was Saturday. Sarafina and Catherine were walking down the hall when they saw a girl and a boy. The girl has blonde hair that was layered and the boy had dark brown hair. Sarafina said to them, "Are you two new?"

The boy with brown hair nodded, and the girl with blonde hair said, "Yea. I'm in dorm…206." Her eyes were crystal blue, and her hair will silky smooth. "That's our dorm!" Catherine exclaimed. Sarafina nodded. "Cool, and by the way, I'm Elizabeth." The blonde haired girl said. She stuck out her hand to Sarafina, who shook and to Catherine, who shook it. "Well, I am going to unpack, and Adam needs to find his room. See you later then." And Elizabeth turned. And that's when Sarafina and Catherine gasped.

**So…what did Catherine and Sarafina see? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Camofang**


End file.
